


And We Shall Never Speak Of This Again

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [9]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Not porn, Surprises, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya finds a surprise upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Shall Never Speak Of This Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Warning: One of the characters has a potentially problematic reactions out of shock, but it's relatively mild.

Admittedly Waya should have knocked on the door before entering the room, but Ochi had been driving him nuts all night, and honestly it wasn’t like Ochi was going to have anything Waya hadn’t seen before.

Or at least that’s what Waya assumed before blitzing in preparing to make his demands that Ochi come downstairs in five minutes, because SOME OF US like to be polite and have everyone around the table before they start eating and EVERYONE is actually hungry, so get your ass downstairs now.

Only Waya finds that the means and methods to make talky-talk type sounds have left him. Ochi is neither athletic nor is he overweight; but those bandages still in the process of being bound around his chest sure do look like it's in the process of covering boobs.

The fact that Ochi had gone bright red and roared at Waya to get out, promising Waya’s death using the filthiest language Waya had ever heard from Ochi surely didn’t improve matters.

With his back resting against the closed door Waya tried to think about what another explanation for the binding could be; as well as trying to pick something to say when the door reopened that didn’t sound seriously lame.

… Because really, if he had to pick anyone to be secretly a girl… well… He would have picked…

Actually no, there isn’t anyone that he would of picked (he knows Ogata’s seen Akira’s dippers being changed, and he’s seen most of the guys downstairs pee at one point or another, plus then there’s ugly, more ugly, and so unfortunately ugly, out of the group below), but maybe he would have placed Shindou higher on the list, mostly because it would have annoyed Shindou and Shindou does have delicate eyelashes or some sort of shit like that he could use as an excuse.

The door opens behind him and Waya finds himself partly stumbling backwards into the room and partly being pulled sideways into the room; with the door being slammed within millimetres of his nose, once he’s in the room.

“Wait you are a girl? Seriously?” Unfortunately Waya still hasn’t found enough composure to come up with something less lame. Is there a less lame line one can use in these situations? He can’t help but wonder, stupid brain.

Ochi sniffs. “No, I’m a boy. But unfortunately some aspects of my body don’t match, so the world doesn’t see it that way.” And Waya can’t help but stare at Ochi’s throat. That is an Adam’s apple right? Those happen only on boy’s throats right? Waya’s eyes can help but slide down, and when he wrenches them back up to where Ochi is looking at him pointedly.

“Right. I swear I won’t tell… anyone?” Waya finds himself trailing as a question. And then because he has terminal foot in mouth disease, “Does your family know?”

“………………… How exactly would my family not realise?”

“True enough! Let’s forget this ever happened!” Waya hastily declares, before turning around going out the door, taking three steps, before turning back “And get your ass downstairs we’re all starving and waiting for you!” before turning around, to go back down the stairs feeling like he is the living embodiment of being the opposite of suave.

Which is true enough today, Waya guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Because a while back we were talking about how there should be more Ochi fic. :D?


End file.
